Windy Shades of Grey
by RudimentaryCellist
Summary: JohnKatDave Smut. That's all.


"JOHN FUCKING EGBERT."

John almost jumped out of his chair as he heard his matesprit's yelling from down the hall. He swiveled around, pulling off his headphones, putting them around his neck. He stood up just as Karkat stormed into the room. The short troll's cheeks were flushed dark red, and his eyes were half lidded, his chest heaving.

"John. Fucking. Egbert. Get the fuck into our room right the fuck now." Karkat turned on his heel, storming down the hall.

Thoroughly confused, John turned off the computer, tossing away his headphones. He followed Karkat down the hall, and into their shared bedroom. What he found there completely took his breath away. Karkat lay on their bed, pants and underwear discarded. His crimson bulge was wrapped around his hand, and his eyes were shut tight. Soft, low gasps escaped from between his flushed lips.

"Holy shit, Karkat…" murmured John.

Karkat's eyes opened, full of lust. He sat up, pulling his hand away from his needy bulge. He got up, curvy hips swaying as he sauntered closer to John, pressing his hands to the human's chest, gripping his shirt. John stared down at Karkat, blue eyes wide.

"F-fuck, John… I need you RIGHT now," murmured the troll, pulling John back towards the bed, and pushing him down onto it.

"S-shit, Karkat. W-what's all this?" John stammered out as he found Karkat undoing his trousers, pulling them down over his bony hips and thighs.

Karkat's hand wrapped around John's dick, drawing a loud gasp out of the teen. John tipped his head back, closing his eyes, biting his lip as Karkat stroked him to full hardness. Low groans escaped the brunette's lips as the troll ran his deep red tongue up his length.

"Whoa. Who started the party without me?" Both John and Karkat looked up as they heard Dave's slow drawl from the doorway. He was grinning, peering at them over the tops of his shades.

"D-Dave.. get your ass over here," Karkat growled.

For once, Dave did as he was told, stripping off his clothes as he went, revealing his pale, freckled body. John couldn't help but let out a low moan at the sight. He sat up, pulling Dave down to join them on the bed, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Dave grinned, grinding his hips down against John's, his own erection growing against the other teen's.

Karkat watched, leaning back on his elbows, biting his lip. One of his hands trailed down his torso, finding his writhing bulge, squeezing it and stroking it as he watched the passionate kissing and grinding unfold before him. He let out little moans, letting his bulge twine around his hand as he pushed one finger into his already dripping nook.

John and Dave both looked over as they heard a breathy moan. The image of Karkat fingering himself, stroking his own bulge, was simply too much. Dave moved around behind the small troll, while John leaned over him, their lips meeting Karkat's. John ground his hips down, moaning as he felt Karkat's bulge wrap around his length, squeezing gently, covering him in red genetic material.

Dave shifted so Karkat was on his lap, grinning against the back of his neck as he planted hot, wet kisses along his spine. He rocked his hips up a little, his cock pressing against the damp lips of Karkat's nook, making him gasp sharply.

"F-fuck.. don't tease me, Dave… Not in the mood," he grumbled, breaking his kiss with John.

Dave's grin widened as he ran his hands down the troll's sides, taking a good grip on his plush hips. He rocked his hips again, letting the tip of his member just barely brush against Karkat's entrance. Fed up, Karkat turned in Dave's lap, pushing him down, straddling his hips. Slowly, he pressed down, biting back a moan as he felt his nook filled. He didn't stop until he was fully seated on Dave. The human teen was moaning, eyes closed behind his shades, head tipped back in ecstasy. John watched, slowly stroking himself. As Karkat settled down onto Dave, John moved up behind him, his length pressing up against Dave's, and Karkat's nook. Karkat's dark eyes flew wide, and he half turned, looking over his shoulder at John.

"John.. Don't you fucking do it. Y-you won't fit!" They hadn't tried this before. Usually, it was John topping Dave topping Karkat. John only smirked, like the master prankster he was, and pushed in alongside Dave.

Karkat's head fell back against John's chest, chest heaving. He felt fuller than he ever had before. It hurt like hell, but felt _so fucking good_ at the same time. Dave's thighs were shaking, his back arched slightly. John's head fell against Karkat's shoulder. It was a few minutes before the troll broke the silence.

"A-are you two fuckasses gonna move, o-or what?"


End file.
